1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter management apparatus for an externally connected acoustic apparatus, the parameter management apparatus managing a plurality of parameters provided for control of the acoustic apparatus. The present invention also relates to a computer program applied to the parameter management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional scheme, an electronic musical instrument is externally connected to a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”), while a software program for controlling the electronic musical instrument is executed by the PC to enable remote-control of the electronic musical instrument. In order to edit parameters provided for the electronic musical instrument on the PC, in this case, a user starts, on the PC, an editor which enables editing of the parameters of the electronic musical instrument, and manipulates operators to edit the parameters. The PC has a storing portion which includes at least a current buffer and a voice buffer. The current buffer stores current parameters which are the parameters being currently set. The plurality of current parameters stored in the current buffer are bunched together to be stored in the voice buffer as a file having a voice name. The current parameters are user-editable by use of operators. Parameters stored in the current buffer are the current parameters edited in accordance with user's manipulation of the operators. The thus edited current parameters are allowed to be stored in the voice buffer as a file containing a group of user's favorite current parameters with a voice name added. As a result, the user is allowed to create his favorite library composed of a plurality of voice files stored in the voice buffer.
Furthermore, the user is also allowed to edit current parameters on the electronic musical instrument by manipulating operators thereof. The electronic musical instrument is also provided with a storing portion including a current buffer for storing current parameters and a voice buffer for storing, as files each having a voice name, groups of current parameters stored in the current buffer. When the electronic musical instrument is connected to the PC, there are cases where respective contents of the current buffer and the voice buffer of the electronic musical instrument do not match with those of the PC. In order to prevent such mismatch of the contents of those buffers, when the electronic musical instrument is connected to the PC, a scheme for causing matches between the respective buffers of the PC and those of the electronic musical instrument is adopted. The scheme results in exact matches between the contents of the buffers of the PC and those of the electronic musical instrument, avoiding inconvenience such mismatch may cause.